The Many Adventures of Arthur Read
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Piglet - Leap (LeapFrog) *Tigger - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Owl - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Rabbit - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Eeyore - Donkey (Shrek) *Gopher - Mushu (Mulan) *Kanga - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Roo - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Christopher Robin - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit; 1977) Scenes *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Arthur Read) *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 2 - Arthur's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 4 - Arthur Visits Bilbo Baggins *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 6 - Lunch as Shere Khan's/Arthur Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 7 - Arthur and Rafiki Meet Mushu *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 9 - Mushu Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE AARDVARK" *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 10 - Arthur Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 12 - Arthur Visits Leap *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 13 - Tea Time with Rafiki *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 14 - Arthur Meets Guru Ant (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 15 - Arthur Meets Guru Ant (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 19 - The Hero Party/Leap Gives His House to Rafiki *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 21 - Shere Khan's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Guru Ant Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 23 - Shere Khan Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 24 - Ants Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 25 - Guru Ant Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 26 - Guru Ant Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Arthur Read Part 28 - End Credits Gallery Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as Winnie the Pooh Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Piglet Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Tigger Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Owl Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Rabbit NEW_Donkey.png|Donkey as Eeyore Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Gopher Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Kanga Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Roo The-Hobbit-TV-1977-Rankin-Bass-ScreenShot-02.jpg|Bilbo Baggins as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:Arthurandfriends Category:Vhs